maine kia hai tumse pyaar
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: i am back with new abhirika story a different story .Dekhte hai kaise hamare abhirika ek hote hai... last chapter updated after a long s have a look
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys came with new story

Hope u all like it

*Story*

A lady is in mall buying some thing and her eyes fell on a man who was watching her from a corner

Lady frustratedly : ye aadmi yaha par bhi aagaya kyu nahi chodta hai mujhe hey bhagawan pls help

She came out of mall and she moved to restaurant and she saw that man still following her

She sat on a table he also came near her and sat opposite to her

Lady angrily : ye kya tamasha bana ke rakha hai Kyu tum mera peecha kar rahe ho

Man - shh thoda deere bolo hum yaha public place me hai

Lady : tho

Man - tarika pls

Tarika : kya tarika ...ha Tum pls chale jao yaha se

Man - tum ek baar meri baat tho suno

Tarika - mai kuch nai jaanti abhi Tum pls kabhi bhi mere zindagi me mat aana

She left from there

After one week)

Two members were entering into the apartment

Man 1 - yaar acha hua hum logon ko flat mil gaya

Man2 - haan yaar lekin watching around lekin yaha par kya chal raha hai

Man 1 - haan mai bhi wahi dekh raha hu Lagta hai yaha par kuch competition chal raha hai

Man2 - chalo chal ke dekh te hai

They both were stopped by apartment owner

Owner : aap log aa gaye kya Welcome aap logon ko mai flat me chod deta hu chaliye

Man 1- haan chalte hai

Lekin yeha par kya chal raha hai

Owner - yaha par running competition chal raha hai Saare bachhe participate kar rahe hai

Aap bhi chal ke dekiye na

Man 2 - haan

All children were running very actively and their mother's were encouraging them and they saw boy who is running first and he won

The boy ran to her mother : mumma

Lady : adi very good and she kissed him lovely

Adi : mumma chalo na ghar chalte hai Mujhe bohat bhook lagi hai

Lady : haan chalo and she turned to move

She saw same person : yeh yaha par bhi aagaya

Man 1 was shocked by seeing her with her son

Man 2 was surprised by seeing her: yaar ye... is apartment me rehti hai

Man 1: haan daya chalo na chalke dekh te hai

They were about to move but owner stopped them and took them to their flat

They went to their flat

Abhi with happiness : yaar daya ye yaha par hai aur me..mera beta bhi ... He could not say more because of happiness

Daya wàs also happy : haan abhi hum logon ka kaam aasan hogaya

Abhi : chalo na mujhe tho abhi man kar raha hai ki mai abhi jaakar milu

Daya : haan tum sab se pehle jaakar Adi se friendship karlo

Abhi : haan chalo

To be continued

Hai guys pls say how is it

Should i continue

Pls r and r


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks friend for all ur reviews

 **As anjana : thank u deardear**

 **Cid neha : thank u .aapko tarika ke gusse ke wajah bhi pata chal jayega**

 **Love u kavin : thank u for ur review . bas those chapters me aapka confusion door ho jayega**

 **Km fan : thank u dear. Hope u like this story**

 **Kamikaze me : thank u di for ur review aapko aage chapters me pata chalega ki abhirika kyi door hogaye .**

 **Bhumi 98: thank u dear for ur review**

 **Kk's lovely sis: thank u dear for ur review**

 **Kavin sanjana : thank u dear for ur reviewreview**

 **Love abhi : thank u dear**

 **Guest : thank u dear**

 **Aditi : thank u dear for ur review hope u like this at also**

 **Sakshi : thank u dear for ur review**

 **Abhirikajaan: thank u dear hope u like this storystory**

 **nida muneer : thank u dear for liking this story**

 **Shalu : thank u dear for liking this story**

 **Guest : thank u dear**

 **rajvi girl : thank u dear**

 **Rhea : yes u r correct it is sequel to that movie only but some different in my story**

 **Guest : thank u so much for ur review**

 **Reann : thank u dear**

 **continue**

Abhijeet was very happy by seeing his son

Daya : yaar abhijeet mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe adi ke kareeb jaane ki koshish karna chahiye

Abhijeet : haan daya par kaise

Data : mere paas ek idea hai tum...

Abhijeet : theek hai

 **After two days**

Abhijeet and data went to mall so they entered childrens toys

Duo reached at the mall and saw adi playing with gun

Daya : kya baat hai beta tho bilkul baap pe gaya hai

Mera Matlab hai gun kitni ache se ghuma raha hia dekho na

Abhijeet smiles at his son and watches adi like chori chori

Adi suddenly saw abhijeet : ye uncle yaha par kya kar rahe hai lagta hai ye phir se meri mummy ko line maarne aaye hai

Adi saw his mom standing back to him in opposite direction (here adi is standing between abhirika)

Is uncle ko tho mai sabhak sikha ke rahunga hamesha mijhe aur mere mummy ko ghur ke dekhta rehta hai .kal bhi unhone mijhe chocolate dene ki koshish ki ,mujhe lagta hia ye meri mummy ko line maarne raha hai y

Ye mai kabhi nahi hone dunga and he took duplicate gun a started firing at abhijeet

Abhijeet smiles at his childishness

Daya : bilkul baap pe gaya hai

Abhijeet : kya

Daya : mera maltab hai shooting me

 **At apartment:**

adi : wo phir se mere mummy ko line maar raha hai

Aj usne mere mummy ko line maara kal aapke mummy ko maarega

Hum logon ko apne mummy ko bachana chahiye

Kya kahenge aap log

Here adi is talking with his friends

Adi : hame kuch na kuch tho karna padhega

Children : hum sab tumhare saatha hai

Here all the children took hockey sticks and started to attack abhijeet' s house and broke all costly things in the hall

One boy : yaar adi hume us kamre me showing to a room bhi jaake ke dekh na chahiye and he saying this all went to that room and was shocked

 **To be continued**

 **Sooooorrrrrrryyyy for lateeee update**

 **Pls forgive me and it is short update**

 **Tho kya dekha aadi be**

 **Pls r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai friends**

 **I think I am not too late**

 **Km - fan,kamikaze me, as anjana,guest, sakshi,Reann, crazy for sachvi,bhumi98, kk's lovely sis,abhicharm,guest, love abhi,cidats15,aditi, g. .lvr,abhirika jaan, kavin sanjana, guest ,rajvi's angel,love u kavin,**

 **Thank you friends for all your reviews**

 **Many of ur guesses were correct**

 **continue**

all the children went inside the room

They saw abhirika marriage photos and adi's photos

There was a small note near adi' s photo

 _beta jab mujhe pata chal ki tum mere bete ho mai har waqt tumse milne ke liye taras that raha_

 _Mujhe papa kehke kab bulaogi beta_

Adi had tears in in eyes while reading it

There was a small gift near his photo

Adi took that gift and went left his house

Meanwhile duo reached flat and shocked by seeing that house

Abhijeet : ye ghar me sab kuch thehes mehes kaise hua

Daya : kahi wo gunday aagaye kya yaha par

Abhijeet saw that his his room was opened and went inside

His gift was missing

He looked out of window and saw adi going inside his flat with abhijeet's gift

Abhijeet felt very happy

 **In tarika' s flat**

Tarika saw adi playing video game

Tarika: adi ye tumhe video game kisne dia

Adi : kyu mamma

Tarika : adi batao na

Adi : wo saamne ghar wale uncle ne

Tarika : lekin tum unke paas kyu gaye

Adi : kya mummy aap bhi

Mai bajoo wale uncle ke ghar kaise jaunga vaise he chala gaya

Tarika : theek hai

Ye jalne ki smell kaha se aarahe hai cigarette ki

Adi : shayed wo uncle cigarette peete honge

Tarika murmured: abhi tak cigarette ki aadat nahi gayi

Adi :aapko kaise pata

aap un uncle ko jaante hai kya

Tarika angrily : aadi tum indino me bohat sawal karne lag gaye

Isliye tumhare marks nahi aarahe hai

Agli baat baahar jaoge na dekh na tum

Saying this tarika went a side

Here adi never saw his mother shouting at him so he started crying

Tarika can't bear his son crying came near him

She rubbed his tears and said " sorry beta

Mummy ko bhi gussa aata hai kabhi kabhi

Pls tum mat Rona

Wo kya hai na hame dusron ke cheeze ( things ) nahi Lena chahiye

Agar aisa karoge tho mummy ko gussa aayega na

Mummy aapko roj khilone lati hai na

Pichle Sunday park legayi aur Sunday aapko exhibition leke jayegi

Tho tum ye gift leke Jake un uncle ko dena

Adi nodded silently

Next day abhijeet came down and saw adi coming near him

Adi gave the gift back

Abhijeet : aapko gift pasand nahi aaya Kya

Adi : mumma ko pasand nahi aaya

Adi saw his mother in balcony and nodded that he had given the gift

Tarika smiled and went inside the house

Here abhijeet looked at the gift

He saw a paper left with that

On it ,it was written that

 **I miss u pappa**

Abhijeet looked for his son...adi came from behind and hugged abhijeet

Abhijeet took adi in his hands and hugged him and kissed him

Pappa - aap mere Pappa hai na

Abhijeet : haan beta mai he hu tumhara Pappa

Adi : haan Pappa

Ab mai sab se kahunga ki aap mere Pappa hai

Abhijeet smiles : haan

Aaj hum baahar chalke enjoy karte hai

Adi too smiled : yayyy..

Adi and abhijeet enjoyed the wholeday with each other

They both returned the home at evening at the time which he returns from school

Adi : bye Pappa kal milte hai and he kissed abhijeet' s cheek and went to his house

 **In tarikas flat**

Tarika : adi tum kaha gaye the

Adi shivers : wo ...mai kaha jaunga school he tho jaunga

Tarika : acha

Tum bina bag ke school gaye the kya

 **To be continued**

 **Tho kya bolega ab adi**

 **Please r and r**

 **Bye**

 **Love u all**


	4. Chapter 4

**hai friends sorry for late update**

 **First of all I have to clear one doubt . I took this plot from Telugu movie tulasi and from now my story will be some different**

 **Abhirika jaan : aap ka sawal is chapter me milega aur abhirika door kaise hue wo tho next chapter me pata chalega. Thanks for your review**

 **Kamikaze me : di,you will know the reason why abhirika got separated in next chapter .and thanks for your review**

 **Kavin sanjana : thank you dear for your review**

 **As anjana : thanks for your review . hope you like this chapter too**

 **Guest : thank you so much**

 **Sakshi : thankyou for your review**

 **Cid neha : pls don't blame tarika .there may be some cause of her for reviewing**

 **Km fan : thank you for liking my story . it is sequel to that movie but some different will be there in my story. Hope you like this chapter**

 **Abhi charm : tarika adi ko dategi adi bhi abhijeet ka beta hai ..dekho kya hota hai**

 **Thanks for your review**

 **Aditi : you will know the reason in next chapter. Thanks for your review**

 **Priya : thanks for your review**

 **Guest : thank you for your review**

 **: yes dear you are correct but from now there will be some different. Anyways thanks for your review**

 **Kk's lovely sis : yes abhijeet knew few days ago . and thanks for your review**

 **Crazy for sachvi : thank you very much dear for your review**

 **Jahnavi : thanks dear for your review**

Now let's go into the story

...

Adi with some fear : mumma wo...wo...mai..mai tho bas aise he .haan yaad aaya hamare school me function tha na isliye iski zaroorat nahi padi

Tarika : acha agar function hota tho tumhari teacher mujhe zaroor batati .(angrily ) tum jhut bhi bolne lag gaye ho aadi .kisne sikhaya tumhe jhut bolna .

Ab samaj me aaya tumhare abhijeet uncle se jhut sikh ke aaye hona .haan jawab dho

Adi could not controlled now : jhut bolna abhijeet uncle se nahi Maine aap se sikha jhut bolna

Tarika ( shocked) : mujhse

Adi : haan aap se .kyun ki aapne har baar bola ki papa kisi aur desh me rehte hai

Par papa tho ( cryingly)yaha hai... abhijeet uncle he mere papa hai na mumma...boliye na mumma

Tarika too had tears in her eyes

Adi : hum papa ke paas chalte hai na mumma. Papa bohat ache hai

Tarika not letting flow her tears :

Tum samaj nahi rahe ho adi ,aapke papa itne bhi ache nahi hai aadi beta she left from her place .

Adi shouting : par unhone kaha ki aap bohat achi hai

Tarika listened his words and wipes her tears .She left to her room without saying anything

Adi felt very bad for her

After some time adi came to her room with plate of food

He saw his mother closed her eyes and thinking about something

He saw tears were flowing from corner of her eyes. Adi felt very bad for her mother. He got angry on him for hurting her.

He kept the food at table and He slowly wiped her tears with his small hands

Tarika opened her eyes and she saw a pair of hands wiping her tears

Adi innocently: sorry mamma. Maine aapko bohat rulaya .adi bohat bura hai na .He is very bad boy .he started blaming himself.

Tarika hugged his son : nahi beta aap mumma ko sorry mat kahiye .sorry Maine aapko sach nahi bataya.

Adi: tho aapne mujhe maaf kardiya .He asked in very innocent way that tarika got smile

Tarika smiling : haan aur aapne apni mumma ko maaf kia

Adi thinking : haan

He jumped and hugged her .tarika too hugged her

Then aadi took the plate of food and and fed his mother

Tarika too fed aadi

Adi hugged her and said: I love you mumma

Tarika : mumma also love you so much beta

Adi saw abhijeet behind tarika and thanked him with his eyes.

Abhijeet smiles at his son

Adi made a lip movement - _i love you too Papa_

abhijeet also said _\- I love you beta_

and they both smiled

Abhijeet went from there thinking : ab tarika aur aadi ke beech sab theek kar diya

 **Next day at exhibition**

tarika : dekho aadi kaise Maine kaha waise tumhe leke aagai exhibition .mumma ne apna promise pura kardiya .

Adi : yes mumma

Tarika : pehle kaha pe chalte hai

Adi : pehle dragon pe chadte hai

Tarika smiles : theek hai

Abhijeet also came there and watched them from a distance

Suddenly some goons started to attack abhijeet and abhijeet fought with them .

At last one goon shot at his at his chest

Abhijeet fell down and blood was oozing from his body

Adi saw this and stopped it and ran near his father

Adi with tears : papa uthiye na .Papa please mere liye

Here tarika saw adi running and followed him and saw abhijeet in unconscious state

Adi ran to his mother : mamma please papa ko hospital le chalte hai na.

Please mamma but tarika was in shock state

Adi shaked her: mamma please .mai aap jaisa kahenge waise he karunga .pls mumma papa ko bachalo and tears were constantly flowing from his eyes

Tarika came out of trace and took him to hospital

 **In hospital**

tarika : nurse doctor kaha hai

Nurse : doctor tho Bangalore gaye hai wo kal aayenge

Tarika : aap jaldi se operation theatre ready kijiye .pls go and tears were flowing from her eyes also

Tarika operated abhijeet and came out from OP

Here adi is eagerly waiting for the operation to be successful

Adi : mamma papa theek hogaye na , kab aakhen kholenge papa

Please bolo na mumma

Tarika : haan beta aapke papa bilkul theek hogaye hai

Aap chalo mere saath

Adi : par kaha mumma

Tarika : beta aapne mujhse kaha na ki jaisa mai kahungi aap meri baat manenge

Tho ab chaliye. Hum yaha se jaa rahe hai

Adi could not say anything to her

Tarika left from that place

Here daya came to know about abhijeet' s condition next day

He came to hospital and saw Dr sandhya taking in charge of that case

Daya to Dr : Dr ab abhijeet theek hai na

Here Dr sandhya is best friend of duo and knew everything thing about abhirika' s current situation

Dr : haan daya shukar hai tarika ne abhijeet ka operation kardiya. Lekin wo abhijeet ke paas ruk sakti thi bhi kya ego hai.

Daya : aap ko lagta hai abhirika ki door hone ki wajah ego hai

Dr : haan

Daya : asli reason wo nahi hai

 **Flashback back stars**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Flashback back tho next chapter me aayega jab aap mujhe ache se reviews denge**

 **Pls r and r**

 **Kyunki aap ke reviews he mujhe inspire karenge next chapter likhne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dear friends**

 **How are you all?**

 **An update after a long time**

 **Thank you for your reviews**

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika, AS Ankara, Km- fan ,kamikaze black,nehal,tropicallight ,kavin sanjana ,sakshi ,aditi ,khushi guest,vivek ,kajal,biki ,abhirika jai ,guest  
**

 **Thank you so much guys**

 **Now**

 **Daya : asli kaaran ego nahi hai**

 **Flashback starts:  
**

 **Few years ago**

abhirika were in relationship and it was more than 3 years but didnt married until now

Tarika was good friend of daya and daya also helped her in many problems and he forced abhirika to marry but abhijeet wanted daya also to marry

Daya said that he will marry soon and atlast he helped abhirika to marry and to settle in their life

And one of the important person is tarikas brother rajat ...he is also A good friend of abhijeet

 **one day**

tarika was working in lab and suddenly fainted

Dr salunkhe became tensed and took her to hospital ...he called abhijeet and he came running

Abhijeet : dr saab kya hua tarika ko aur dr ne kya bola

We sal: abhijeet saans tho lo...abhi checkup ho raha hai...

Meanwhile rajat and daya came along with team

Dr came and said the good news that she is pregnant

All the faces of team was spread with smile ...they were on cloud 9 ...this was the happiest moment they ever had...and there is no bounds for their happiness...abhijeet was smiling all the time..like his cheeks would burst now

Team congratulated him and hugged him

ABHIJEET opened the door and went to meet his love...his life. ...his reason to live...that is tarika...but now onwards he will have another reason to live...

He went near her and hugged her tightly ...and kissed her cheek

ABHIJEET : thank you jaan ...tumne aaj bohat acha news di ...he held her hands in his and sat on her bed

Tarika also had smile on her face

Tarika : par news to Dr ne kaha na ..she said in teasing way and a little bit sad way

ABHIJEET : lekin baby tho tumhare pet me hai na...mai tho ek baat batana he bhool gaya

Tarika : kya

Daya : interrupted them

Uhhmmmm

Agar Aap dono ka romance hogaya tho hum ander aajaye

All the team congratulates her

Purvi : sir mai tho excited hun ki ladaki hogi ya ladka

Daya : ladki hogi ya ladka pyaar tho ek he tarah se karengena...

ABHIJEET : mai dr se milke aata hun..ki tarika ko kab ghar leke jaye

He meets Dr and she said him to take care of her ...and to take her to regular check ups from now...and weakness will be there for two days

ABHIJEET took tarika to home and made her to sit on bed

Tarika :abhijeet mai bilkul theek hun. ...

Abhijeet : pata hai mujhe ke tum kitni theek ho

Tarika : abhijeet kitna acha hoga ki hamara baby is duniya me aayega...sab log usse bohat pyaar karenge...

Abhijeet :haan. ..wo tho hai...remembering something. ...ek baat mai batana he bhool gaya..

Tarika :kya

Abhijeet :sabse pehle mere thode conditions sunlo

 **1)** **aaj se no lab**

tarika :arey lekin

ABHIJEET : pehle meri puri baat sunlo

 **1) tum** **aaaj se complete bed rest Karogi...matlab no lab**

 **2) koi bhi kaam nahi karogi... agar kuch karna hai tho mujhe batana ..mai** **karunga..mai kal se Bai ko rakh dunga ghar me**

 **3)tum mere bache ka aur meri biwi Ka pura khyaal rakhogi**

 **4) agar tumhe kisi cheez ki zaroorat hai tho mujhe bologi**

tarika : abhijeet mujhe pehli baar lag raha hai ki mai kisi jail me hun

Tum meri baat pehle suno aur phir decide karna ...theek hai

ABHIJEET came near her sat on bed and said to say

Tarika: lab kyun nahi jaungi mai...

ABHIJEET in concern tone: lekin waha per chemicals honge...baby ke jaan ko khatra hoga

Tarika : abhijeet mai dyaan rakhungi na ...atleast fifth month tak jaa sakti hun

ABHIJEET : lekin

Tarika: pls abhijeet ...ghar par mai bore ho jaungi ...

ABHIJEET nodded sadly

Tarika: aur ek baat agar mai complete bed rest karungi tho delivery ke waqt bohat complications honge...

Aur last mai apna pura khyaal rakhungi

ABHIJEET sadly :tum meri sunti he kaha to

Tarika hugged him

Mai ek doctor hu na. ...mujhe pata hai abhijeeet

ABHIJEET noddded but not satisfied

Tarika hugged him ...abhijeet too hugged her and kept Hand on her belly

Abhijeet naughtily: tarika tumhari moti hone ka waqt aagaya...

Tarika left him ...tum mera mazaak uda rahe ho...

Abhijeet: bhala meri itni himmat kahan tarika jee

He got phone call so he went to bureau saying to take care of herself

 **11:50 pm**

 **Abhirika home**

abhijeet entered home with spare key thinking that tarika must have slept ...

He went inside and saw tarika was sleeping on the couch itself...

He slowly went near her and took her in his arms and made to sleep her on bed room...

Abhijeet went to washroom and tarika slowly opened her eyes...

Tarika pov:mai yaha kaise...hears some sound from washroom ...ye abhijeet bhi na ...mujhe itna dena chahiye tha...

She hears the door of wash room open..she closed her eyes and acted like she was sleeping

Abhijeet came and sat beside her and assured that she was slept

He took her hand in his and talked to her...aaj bohat der kardo na maine...kya Karun yaar...aaj important case chal raha tha...isliye der hogayi...khair chodo...

Ek baat kahun tum sote hue bohat cute lagti ho...man karta hai ki aise he dekhta rahun...he kept his hand oh her belly...baby kaise ho tum ...aaj Maine aapse baat nahi ki na sorry ...he was unaware that tarika was listening to him...aap jaldi se is duniya me ajao ... hum dono milke mumma ko sambhal lenge...good night baby ...and he kissed her belly and on tarika' s forehead..

He kept his hand on her belly like he was protecting his child...he slept with in 10 minutes...

Tarika now opened her eyes...only one word was coming from her mouth...love you so much abhi

 **how is this... sorry for late update...and short one ...next will be long**

 **badly need your support...pls review guys and update will be depend on your reviews only**

Next will be soon


	6. Chapter 6

**after few days...**

abhijeet took tarika to hospital while coming

Tarika: abhijeet mujhe ice cream khaana ka man kar raha hai...

Abhijeet: theek hai...he smiles...hum ice cream kha kar he ghar jayenge...yo driver...tum gaadi ko ice cream parlor lejana

Suddenly he received a call

Abhijeet: yes sir...kya sir ...ok sir mai nikalta hun...na...nahi mujhe koi important kaam nahi hai...ok sir ...he cut the call

To driver: driver gaadi roko...he got down

Tum memsaab ko ice parlor lejana aur uske bad ghar...

Tarika: lekin abhijeet tum kaha jaarahe ho

Abhijeet: sorry jaan kaam aagaya ... Tum enjoy karo ...bye and he went away

tarika : lekin abhijeet but he went away.

Driver: memsaab gaadi ice cream parlor ke paas rakh dun

Tarika murmured: ice cream akele khaakar kya karungi..loudly...gaadi ghar leke chalo...

Driver: lekin memsaab...

Tarika: Maine tumse kya kaha...wahi karo tum samjhe...she said angrily

Driver: o...ok madam

 **night 10**

abhijeet hadn't reached home...here tarika was really worried for him

Tarika: har roz tho 8baje ke ander aata hai...aaj itna der kyun ...phone bhi nahi uthaya raha hai...

She tried again but it was not reachable

Urggg...mujhe gussa aaraha hai..making face.. lag raha hai...ye abhijeet kaha chal gaya...usko ache se pata hai ki mujhe indino me uska saath rehna bohat zaroori hai...

Door bell rang...

 **it was abhijeet...**

Tarika: kaha gaye the tum...aur ye smell ...tumne alcohol pee

Abhijeet: mai...ne ...na..hi pee ...he fell on her...

Tarika: ye abhijeet bhi na...she took him to the room ...and made him sleep ...took off his shoes and socks... removed his coat

 _Abhijeet murmuring:_ **i** **love you tarika ...pls mujhe chod ke mat Jana**

unknowingly tears were formed in her eyes

tarika tum meri jaan ho abhi ...Mai tumhare bina kaise reh sakti gun...I love you so much ...she kissed his cheek and slept beside him...Mai kabhi tumhe akela nahi chod dungi... Aur... She slept while talking with him

New few days abhijeet went to mission and was more than a month...she was missing him. Because she needed him ...it was time for her delivery and her hubby is not with her... She needs him...she wants to feel his presence...but he was not there

Suddenly she received a call

On phone

Tarika: helllo

Person : hello meri behna kaise ho...

Tarika : theek hun rajat

Rajat : lekin tumhari awaaz much alag he hai...lagta hai abhijeet sir KO miss kar rahi ho

Tarika with sad smile: Bhai tum bhi na...bas Karo

Rajat : acha theek hai...kya kar rahi hun

Tarika with heavy voice : kuch nahi bas chai pee rahi hun...waise abhijeet ka phone aaya tha kya...

Rajat : haan tarika ...sir ka mission abhi khatam nahi hua ...lekin unhone kaha ki wo jaldi aayenge

Tarika: OK suddenly aah!

Rajat tensed : kya hua tarika

Tarika : aah lagta hai...LA..bo..ur ...pa...ins start...h...hue

Rajat : OK...Mai abhi aata hun

He reached her house as soon as possible

He opened door and saw her lying on floor and with pains

He immediately took her to hospital

He called all others officers

 **after** **two hours**

doctor : congrats beti Hui hai...

Rajat : thank you ...he had constant smile in his face

Daya : thank you very much doctor ...mujhe pata tha ki ladki he hogi...yayyyy...Mai abhi abhijeet KO phone karta hun

rajat: lekin sir wo tho mission pe hai na...Mai be koshish ki bohat baar baat karne ki...lekin baat nahi ho paying...

Daya : hamare pas ek secret code hai...Mai try karke aata hun

He went away

All others went inside to see tarika and her little princess

All were happy to see them

Purvi: wow iski naak tho bilkul tarika jaise hai

Shreya : iski aankhe tho bilkul abhijeet sir ki jaise hai...

Purvi happily: haan

Meanwhile daya came inside and saw cute little girl who came in this world few hours ago...

Tarika saw daya and asked about abhijeet

Daya : wo abhijeet ne kaha ki wo jaldi aayega...aur mission almost complete ho chuka hai

Tarika happily : sach...

Daya : haan

tarika curiously : kab take aayega wo

Daya : do din bad

Tarika was very happy to listen this that His hubby is coming

Tarika : thank you daya

Daya : is me thank you ki kya baat hair...air ek baat hair...maana ki ye bachi tumhari aur abhijeet ki hai...lekin pyaar tho Mai tumdono se bhi zyada karunga...

All others agreed his word that they all gonna love this cute little girl

Tarika : okay okay...

Purvi : lekin tarika kab tak hum bachi kahengw...koi naam rakho na

Tarika looking at child : naam tho Maine socha hai lekin abhijeet ke aane ke baad bataungi ...shayed unhe naam pasand aaye ya na aaye...

Rajat : abhijeet sir tho ye hi kagenge...imitating abhijeet ...tarika jee aap hamesha sahi kehte hair

All others laughed while our curly beauty blushed

After two days abhijeet came and met his love and now his little princess... He felt blessed when he took his child in his arms ...he promised to himself that he will always take care of her from now

They kept her name as shradda ...all others liked her name...

 **Now** **present**

dr sandhya : ab tak tho sab kuch sahi chal raha hai...tho phir ye log dur kaise hue...

Daya : hum Sab ne shradda ka bohat khayal rakha tha ...sab ne usse bohat he laad se paala gaya hai... Meri ek galti me in dono KO dur kardiya...

Dr sandhya shocked: tumhari galti

Daya closes his eyes and a drop of tear fell from his eye : haan

 **How is it ? Pls r and r**

 **silent readers mostly needed is your support...**

 **Will be back soon and bear with my short update...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm very sorry for this delay...pata nahi aapko story yaad bhi hogi yaa nahi ...isliye very sorry...  
**

 **Isse pehle ki aap story padhe Mai aapko pichle chapters ki summary deti hun  
**

 **Let's start:  
**

we know that abhirika are not living each other... Tarika have a son Adi...and abhijeet don't know about this ...when he came to know this he shifted near tarika's apartment... Then he came close to Adi...tarika didn't liked this ..so she wanted to shift from there...then abhi ko goli lagti hai ...tarika uska operate karne se mana karti hai...adi usse kehta hai ki agar wo apne papa ka operate kare tho wo apni maa ke saath sheher chodne ke liye taiyaar hai...tarika operates him...she leaves that place..here daya says to dr sandhya that he is reason of separation of abhirika...

 **uff** **khatam hogaya ...shayad aapko kuch yaad aagaya ho...then let's continue it**

tarika reached another place...and she went to search a house for her and her child...she looked a apartment and asked a flat for rent

she went inside flat...it was very nice with windows and curtains and ...she was praising the flat but her eyes noticed his eyes son which were silent...a little bit of pain is shown clearly... She couldn't help

She went near him and sat on her knees

Tarika: Adi apni mumma se gussa tho nahi hai na...she said softly...

Adi looked at her with silently but tears were formed in his eyes

Tarika tried to rub it but he went from that place

Tarika: Adi meri baat...but he had left that place..

Adi went near statue of god and prayed folding his hands: bagawaan ...mere papa KO aap theek rakhiye...unhe jaldi hosh aajane dijiye...

 **here** **abhijeet:**

he gained conscious and was looking for Adi and his wife... He hoped that his wife has forgiven him...daya said that tarika operated him...he felt happy by listening this ...at least she cannot see him in memories were flashing in his mind

 ** _Abhijeet aapko pata hai mujhe aap bohat pasand ho...i love u..._**

 ** _maine kitni baar kaha abhi ki aap mission se aane ke baad dressing karwa lo..lekin meri sunte nahi ho aap..._**

 ** _Agar aapko chota sa bhi cut hota na tho Mai bohat dar jaati hun...pata nahi I can't see u in pain...  
_**

Here tarika :

Tarika hears Adi and cried silently:kaise baatun adi tumhare papa ke saath rahogi tho tum bhi nahi hote mere pass...unhone meri bachi ko aur Bhai ko maar dala...nahi unki ek galti ne...kaash Wo din nahi aata mere zindage me

 **flash back  
**

shraddha has high fever and was admitted in hospital... Abhirika were in hospital and tarika was worried too much about her daughter... So abhijeet tries to comfort her by his talks

"Kya aap bhi tarika Jee..itni tension kyun lerahe ho...hamari bachi bohat bahadur hai...she will recover soon .."

.she kept her head oh his chest and hugged him...

" I hope so abhi lekin kya karoon ...mera dil baitha jaaraha hai...aisa lagraha hai ki kuch bohat bura hoga...ajeeb si bechaini hai abhijeet "

He rubbed her back to sooth her ...

He suddenly got a call from daya (note: data don't know anything about shraddha's ill)

Abhijeet: hello haan daya... Kya abhi ajaun...arey nahi yaar Mai yaha hospital me hun Wo actually... Kya kallu ka address mil gaya... Haaan Mai abhi nikalta hun...Wo bachna nahi chahiye...usne bohat logon ki jaan li hai...acha theek hai Mai aaraha hun

Tarika heard his conversation: ab tum kaha jaarahe ho abhijeet mujhe chod kar

Abhijeet kept his hand on her cheek: jaan kaam hai...Mai bohat jald aata hun ...Mai Rajat KO inform karta hun Wo aajayega tumhare paas thodi der me

Tarika smiled sadly

Abhijeet went from there

A nurse came inside and gave a slip and asked her to take and come that medicine

Tarika went away and when she came back and was shocked... Her life her daughter wasn't there she looked whole room but she was not there...she by chance looked window and saw her daughter was taken away by goons

She ran as fast as she can to save her daughter and when she reached there she saw Rajat was already present there and was fighting with goons ...suddenly a goon took a knife and stobbed in shradda's stomach

" shradda " cried tarika she was looking at her daughter and heard and aah sound... It was from Rajat ...they were continuously beating Rajat and he fell down ...she was not knowing what to do...she firstly ran to her daughter and cried ...she checked her pulse rate ...she was no more ..she ran to Rajat and cried _rajat_ _utho...she patted his no use_...suddenly her vision became blurry as one goon hit her head

Some noise was going on ...still she could hear it

Goon 1 : sir Wo abhijeet nahi mila hospital me ..

Goon 2 : Wo nahi mila tho kya hua...uski beti ki jaaan li issue acha aur kya hai..Wo khud mar jayega is baat se...aur tho aur ek officer bhi mar gaya

Goon 1 : aur iski biwi

Goon 2 : ye bhi marjayegi...haan maarte hai isko ...he was about to hit her but gun shot abhijeet reached there

her eyes was closed now

 **after** **some time**

Tarika was gaining conscious ...she heard some conversation between his husband and daya

Abhijeet crying: Mai kaise kahu daya tarika KO ki hamari beti zinda nahi hai...aur uska Bhai bhi

Daya wiped his tear not knowing what to say

Abhi: kaash daya Mai yaha par hota tho Mai apni beti KO bacha pata...

Daya : haan abhijeet..kaash Mai Wo phone nahi karta tumhe ...aur nahi mujhe pata that ki shradda yaha par admit Hui thi...khair..himmat rakho abhi ...tumhe abhi tarika KO bhi sambhal na hai...abhi hugged his buddy and cried

He separated from his buddy and saw tarika standing there ...he went near her _tarika_ _tum kyun uthi ...Dr me tumhe aaram karne KO kaha_ and was about to her but she stopped by showing her palm

Tarika : bus kijiye sr ins abhijeet... Aur kitna naatak karenge aap

Abhi: ye tum kya bol rahe ho tarika

Tarika: Mai Jo bhi bol rahi hun sach bol rahi hun...tumhari ek galti ne hamari beti KO hamse cheen liya hai...aur mere Bhai KO bhi

Abhi: meri baat suno tarika

Tarika: nahi abhijeet... Wiped her tear angrily ...aaj tak sunti aayi hun par aaj nahi...tumhari wajah se meri ki jaanta chali gayi

Abhi: nahi Wo goonda tumhare liye aata aur usne meri bachi ki jaan li

Daya : ye tum kya keh rahe ho tarika... Abhijeet tho

Tarika: nahi daya tum pls much mat bolo...Mai abhijeet se baat kar rahi hun

Tumse baat bhi kya Karna hai...ab tak tumse pyaar karti aayi hun ...lekin shayed ab nafrat karungi tumse

Pls dobara kabhi mere pass mat aana...she went from there

Abhijeet: fell down on his knees and cried

Daya came near him: abhijeet Wo abhi gusse me hai ...jab shaant hogi tho zaroor tumhare paas aayegi

Abhijeet cried loudly: I lost everything daya ...

Daya POV: I will always have regret abhijeet that I was the reason of ur separation

He wiped his own tear...nahi Mai tumhe phone karta aur nahi ye sab kuch hota

 **flashback** **ends**

Tarika came out of thoughts and saw it was lunch time

She was adi was sitting on the couch silently she smiled and went near him

Tarika : beta aapko bhook lagi

Adi nodded as no

Tarika babishly: acha par mujhe bohat bhook lagi

Adi looked at her mom who was sitting on her kneeS ...he gave a slight smile...

Tarika cheering up his mood : chalo hum jaldi lunch karte hau aur aaj hum mall chalte hai...aur mumma aapko bohat saare chocolates dilayegi

Adi didn't say anything

Tarika: ab mera bacha mere liye ek cute smile dega na pls mere liye beta...

Adi smiled as he don't want to upset her mom

 **at** **mall**

tarika : adi .aapko Jo bhi chocolates chahiye lelo aaj mumma aapko dategi nahi...and Adi involved in taking chocolates

tarika saw a person was shocked

Tarika :tum yaha par

 **tho** **kise dekha tarika ne ? Aajkal abhirika stories nahi aarahi hai ff par...kya yaar sabhi abhirika writers busy hai kya? Aur abhirika readers ...kya yaar aaplog bhi busy ho kya ...do min he lagte hai na review karne me ...pls yaar prove that u r abhirika fans ...otherwise no writer will be interested to write stories if you don't encourage**

 **As I am loosing interest...so pls encourage abhirika readers ...we just want a review from you**

 **any ways how is this ? And next chapter will be the last chapter of this story as far I think so  
**

 **Pls r and r...atlast I whole heartedly thank all the reviewers who reviewed last chapter  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**so solly for this late update ,,**

 **continue**

 ***********MKHTP 8***********

"tum yaha par kya kar rahe ho"asked tarika shockingly

' chinta mat karo mai yaha tumse milne nahi aaya'

adi saw him and came near him and hugged him tightly

" daya uncle papa kaise hai,mujhe unse milna hai,,,wo kaise hai ab"

tarika was looking like she was not interested but her heart was very curious to know about abhijeets health

daya separated adi frm hug " aapke papa bilkul theek hai beta ,,yeh lo unse khud baat karo "he gave phone

adi came aside to talk with abhijeet

"chinta mat karo mai yaha par koi problem create nahi karunga tumhe ,,abhijeet bus adi se baat karna chahta isliye aaya hun,aur waise bhi tumne konsa haq diya hai adi ke saath rehne ka,turning his back to her,jo haq abhi tak tumne abhijeet ko nahi diya baaap banne ka ,muje uska chachu kaise banne dogi hai na abhijeet ki tarika jee last sentence was meant to tease her "

tarika felt very bad with his words and turned her face aside

' abhijeet kaisa hai 'she asked coldly

"zinda hai"

"fresh tears were formed in her eyes but she stopped it in her eyes only ,didn't allow to flow through her cheeks

' ek baat kehna chahta hun taarika ,,jis din tumhe saari sacchai pata chalega ,,us din tum zaroor abhijeet ke paas aaogi ,, I hope ki wo din jaldi aajaye '

"kaisi sachhai"she asked urgently

she was about to talk but adi came wilth his phone

"chalo mamma hum ghar chalte hai "

they went from there

tarika was thinking about daya's words

' _aisi konse sachhai ke baareme daya baat kar raha hai ..kaise pata lagaun mai,adi se puchun'_

 _she came near adi who was busy in doing his home work_

"mumma dekho na maine home work complete kia hai "

'very good,,acha ek baat batao beta ,aapne apne papa se kya baat kia tha '

"wo,,kuch nahi mumma ,,papa bus mere baareme puch rahe the ,ki mai kaisa hun yaha par,,waise aap kyun puch rahe ho "adi questioned her

'wo bus kuch nahi beta 'she averted her eyes

"mamma mai aapse kuch maaangu aap mana nahi karogi na"

'pucho 'she kept her palm on his cheek affectionly 'aur mai aapko mana karungi 'she smiled

"wo,mamma kal na papa yaha pe aarahe hai,,aur mujhe unse milna hai,,mujhe le chalogi na "

she thought for a while and nodded her eyes ashuringly ' _acha hai isi bahane puch to lun ki konsi sacchayi chupayi hai abhijeet ne'_

 ** _NEXT DAY_**

 ** _morning 10 am_**

 _'mumma please aap meri ek baat manogi '_

 _"haan bolo beta "_

 _he went in her room and brought something in his hands_

 _"please aap inhe pehen lona"_

 _'nahi aadi muje iski aadat nahi hai'_

 _"please na mumma aap meri pyaari mumma hona ,,aap isko pehenlo aap par ye anklets bohat khoobsoorat lagega"_

 _' par beta meri baat tho suno mai bohat pehle pehenti thi ,par ab aadat choot gayi'_

 _"please na mmumma,,aap mere liye itna nahi karsakti "_

 _'acha theek hai,,lekin thodi der '_

 _"ok "_

 ** _after 10 minutes_**

abhijeet rang the bell and adi excitedly opened it

he jumped into his fathers arms

"papa aap theek hona "

'haan beta mai theek hun ,aapne mere liye pray ki hai na isliye bhagawan ne aapki baat sunli aur mujhe theek kardi"he said last few words looking at her

she was wearing a simple saari yet looking pretty at her figure and that attractive or beautiful eyes didn't loss its beauty yet and her curly hair which was bouncing at her cheek oh god he is still falling for her

she too observed him in his formal and dashing like always and his hair ,how could she forget it,it was those hair she used to compliment daily in their bed room in earlier days

she averted her eyes as his eyes looked into hers and cursed herself for watching him

He came near her and sat opposite to her sofa along with adi

"ahem,thoda pani milega "he asked her

she just nodded and went inside kitchen

he smiled looking at her EGO so called ATTITUDE ,,his eyes were busy watching her ,,his nose is busy in capturing her fragnace of perfume ,,ofcourse he is fan of her perfume ,but suddenly his ears started working capturing new sound he looked at her legs ,,it was the sound of anklets ,he recognised that it was given by him to her

 _ **flashback**_

 _it was her bday and it wasn't like the other days ,,means no party no dress no friends ,,_

 _it was night and she is eagerly waiting for him ,,he went to a mission that's y no party ,,if he was there he would surely make this day memorable for her ..soon she slept and abhijeet entered the house_

 _he saw her sleeping and took out a pair of anklets and started to make her wear ,,he slowly pulled her leg near him and he was about put anklet she pushed her leg away and this made him to fall on floor_

 _"aye baap re ye tho cid se bhi zyaada takatwar nikli ,,he got up ,,uff meri kamar,,abhijeet beta ,aaj tho tu gaya "_

 _again he tried to wear her but his bad luck he was again on floor ,,very difficulty he made wear her due to imbalance he fell on her_

 _she opened her eyes due to weight and was shocked_

 _she pushed him aside and and sat on bed_

 _"tum kya kar rahe the "_

 _'ku..ku..kuch bhi tho nahi ,,mujhe bhook lagi ,khaane ko kuch laogi '_

 _she nodded and stood on floor she felt someweight on her foot and she looked those anklets she smiled_

 _'thankyou'_

 _"hmm,,madam jee tq bol rahi hi ,arey madam tq mujhe anklets lane me nahi hui"_

 _'tho phir'_

 _"tumhe pehnane me hui,,badi mushkil se pehnaya hai maine tumhe ,aur tho aur do char maar bhi khaaya hai maine aur meri kamar me "he started his drama_

 _'achaaa'she raised her eyes_

 _he hugged her from back_

 _"tofa pasand aaya "_

 _'bohat pyaari hai ye paayal '_

 _"jab aapko tofa pasand aagaya tho mujhe bhi tofa milna chahiye na "_

 _she turned around with questioning gaze and soon blushed after knowing his intention_

 _she slowly kept her right hand on his cheek and kissed his lips ,her other hand was in his hai_

 _and his both hands on her perfect shaped waist_

 ** _flashback ends_**

during this time adi took his mobile and messaged some one "bosss,kaam hogaya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **precap: adi will arrange a date for abhirika ,,will they accept or deny or they will fight ..hmm lets see**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.I hope you enjoyed this ..next will be soon as I have holidays I will try to update my other stories also.**

 **until then review my story**

 **bye**


	9. Chapter 9

As adi want abhirika went with him outside and the whole day adi enjoyed with abhijeet than tarika and tarika was just happy by seeing adi happy it means she is trying to search her happiness in adi but she knew that her half happiness is with abhijeet but she refused to accept this because the only thought in her mind was that because of abhijeet she lost two most valuable persons in her life and she don't want to lose adi now

"mumma papa muje bhook lagi hai ..chalo na hum khana khate hai "

'haan chalo waise bhi raat ho chuka hai 'abhijeet said

"nahi adi hum ghar chalke khaate hai na .."

'nahi mumma pls..sirf aaj papa ke saath 'finally after much time tarika convinced

as per plan they entered the restaurant and ordered their food and adi's pizza came first and he ate it fastly before other food was place

"papa jab tak aap dono dinner karenge mai uss shop me jaake apni favorite toy kharidlun"

'haan adi lekin thodi der me ruko hum log bhi tumhare saath jayenge ' tarika said

" nahi mumma jab tak aaplog khana khalogi tab tak wo shop band hojayega ..aur muje ussme se toy dhundne me waqt lagega "

' theek hai beta tum jao aur select karlo tab tak humlog aayenge '

adi ran to the shop beside restaurant as his father gave permission

here tarika felt uncomfortable as she was alone with him and she was eating as fast as could she

to make her feel easy abhijeet tried to talk with her

" khana acha hai na "

'haan ..muje tumse kuch puchna tha '

"haan pucho "

she told everything what daya told to her

"aisi konsi sacchai hai jo muje jaan na hai "

abhijeet was about to say something waiter came and placed their bill

abhijeet didn't continue their conversation

 **here adi**

adi entered the mall and reached a corner

" chachu jaisa aapne kaha tha maine waisa he kiya ..wo dono khana kharahe hai "

'very good champ ..ab tumhe pata hai na ki kya karna hai next '

"haan chachu "

' haan adi Abhijeet yaha pe do din rukne wala hai ..aur tum bus do din papa ko tumhare ghar me rehne manana ..aapki mumma nahi manegi par tum himmat mat haarna'

" theek hai chachu ..par do din baad kya hoga"

' do din baad aapke papa aapke paas hamesha rukenge '

"acha who kaise"adi's face was delighted

'tum do din baad dekhna ..acha theek hai champ mai chalta hun ..mummy papa aarahe hai '

daya went from there

"adi tumhari shopping hogyi kya ..kya pasand aaya tumhe "

'papa muje ye gun bohat pasand aaya ..mai isse lelu '

"ye tho bilkul meri tarah he hai..aakhir beta kiska hai"he smiled to himself

" adi bada hokar kahi abhijeet ki tarah na bane "tarika sighed

abhijeet dropped tarika and adi at home

"ab mai chalta hun tarika ..bye champ"

'papa ek minute'

"kya hua beta "

'aap ander ayiyena'

"nahi champ bohat der hogayi hai ..muje chalna chahiye "..he looked at tarikaa with a hope that she will call him inside but she went inside without giving any response

' papa chalo na pls ander'

" dekho beta mujhe ander chalne se koi problem nahi hai ..shayed aapki maa ko bura lag jaye "

' who sab mai dekhlunga papa aap mere saath chalo tho sahi'

' lekin champ'

"pls papa "

' theek hai..agar aapki mumma ko bura lagega na ..tho mai chala jaunga '

"papa sirf do din papa phir aapko mai nai rokunga ..muje pata chala ki aap do din yahi rukne wale ho ..aur aap kisi aap hotel me kaise ruk sakte ho hamare hote hue ..aapki baat mai iss baar nahi sununga "

abhijeet finally agreed knowing adi's subborness and thought It is safe for adi and tarika as he knew what will happen in these two days

"agar ye do din tarika aur adi safe rahe tho bus yehi kaafi hai..usne kaha ki do din baad sab kuch sort out hoga aur saari sachhai tarika ke saamne aayegi"

adi entered house and convinced tarika by his sentimental drama and finally tarika agreed ...

adi entered with abhijeet in his bedroom

"papa aaj humdono saat me sojayenge"

'theek hai champ'

abhijeet made adi sleep and came outside to talk with tarika

" kya mai jaan sakti hun ki yaha kya horaha hai"

' wo adi ko pata chalgaya ki mai is sheher me do din ke liye aaya hun aur usne zid ki kii mai bhi yahi rahu uske saath'

" tho tum mana bhi karsakte ho"

' tum tho jaanti ho na adi ki zid ..' he said in convincing tone " who chahta hai ki wo apne mumma ke saat saath papa ke saath bhi rahe ..sirf do din tarika"

' do din ke baad kya hoga ..aur haan aisi konsi sachhai hai jo mujhe janna baki rehgaya tha '

abhijeet smiled sarcastically " agar mai kahun tho tum nahi maanogi jab tum dekho gi khud apni aakhon se tho samaj jaogi "

tarika thought " aisa kya hoga do din me ..konsi sachhai hai jo ye nahi kehraha hai "

abhijeet understood her facial expression " jyada mat sochiye tarika jee ..bimar pad jayengi aap .. jaake aaram kijiye "

"huh" she went away from there.

.

.

.

.

. **oh what will happen after 2 days**

 **think**

 **think**

 **think**

 **mai tho chali**

 **lekin review karna zaroor**

 **2 twists are awaiting**

 **but sorry for this small update**

 **eid Mubarak in advance all of u:))**


	10. Chapter 10

"abhijeet hosh me aao ..doctor kuch kajiye abhijeet ka ..mai abhijeet ko aisi haalat me nahi dekh sakta hun " the whole hospital is hearing daya's voice but nobody dared to console him ..beside him a man in unconscious state sleeping beautifully unknowing the fact that his buddy is crying for him

'dekhiye hum unhe bachane ki puri koshish karenge bullet heart ke itna bhi kareeb nahi laga ..we will try our best 'saying this doctor went the ICU

after 10 minutes tarika came along with adi ..her face is fully shown of guilt and her eyes were fully covered with tears .she gained some courage and started the conversation with daya

"abhijeet kaisa hai"

'ander operation chalraha hai ..doctor ne abhitak kuch nahi kaha..aur ek baat tarika agar abhijeet ko kuch hua na tho dekhlo mujhse bura koi nahi ho sakta '

"ye sabkuch meri galti hai abhijeet "

 **flashback**

" _daya pata chala unlogo ke baareme "_

 _'nahi abhijeet ..abhi tak tho kuch nahi ..lekin uss letter me likha hai na ki do din baad adi ko maardega '_

 _"nahi daya who log adi ka kuch nahi bigad sakte ..mai apni jaan bhi dedunga lekin adi kuch nahi hone dunga "_

 _'acha ab batao adi kaisa tarika ne tumhe ghar se nikal tho nahi diya '_

 _"nahi yaar aisa kuch nahi "_

 _' aur haan abhijeet ek aur baat hai'_

 _"kal ya parsun wo bhi aanewala hai ..I hope abhijeet who aake tarika ko sari sachai bata de aur tarika tumhare paas aajaye "_

 _' I hope daya ki aisa he ho'he smiled 'acha daya mai ab rakhta hun adi uthne wala hai'_

 _abhijeet looked at adi who was sleeping peacefully_

 _he kept his hand on his cheek adi smile widened and said" I love you papa"_

 _' I love you too beta '_

 _all this was watched by tarika from a corner and she remembered her conversation with daya the previous day_

 _" tarika kya tum adi se pyaar nahi karti ..tum uski khushi nahi chahti ho kya ..use jitna tumhara pyaar chahiye utna he ek pita ka bhi pyaar milna chahiye ..ek baar sirf dimag se nahi dil se bhi socho na ..sirf do ya teen din abhijeet ko apne ghar me rakho uske baar tum apna decision lena ,,rakhta hun"and he cut his call_

 _tarika came out of her thoughts and looked at both of them a smile came to her lips but she stopped when she noticed abhijeet was looking at her_

 _she avoided his presence and went near adi and sat beside him and looked at him_

 _adi opened his eyes and smiled at tarika_

 _"good morning muumma"_

 _'good morning beta ..jaldi se uth jao .mamma apke liye tasty tasty breakfast banayegi aur aap jaldi se ready hoke niche aajana '_

 _" ok mumma "saying this he went to washroom_

 _tarika smiled again looking at adi and looked at abhijeet who was looking at her felt uncomfortable his smile widened by seeing her but he turned around_

 _"itna hasne ki zaroorat nahi ..sirf ek din he hai uske baad tum yaha se chale jaoge uske baad na mai hasungi "she said with an attitude and went from there_

 **at dining table**

mumma papa aaj bhi humlog baahar chale kya

"nahi beta aaj aur kal hum ghar me he rahenge "

'lekin kyun papa'

"aaj hum caroms khelenge theek hai "abhijeet changed adi's mood

"yippe carroms..mai abhi leke aata hun"

tarikas thought"ye abhijeet hamesha adi ko baahar lejane keliye taras ta hai tho phir aaj kyun nahi ..whatever aur wasie bhi mai kyun itna soch rahi hun..arey sochu kaise nahi daal me zaroor kuch kala hai ..lekin pata laga na tho padega he hai na ..urrrgh kya Karun ye sab log do din baad do din baad laga rakha hai ..wasie dekhte hai kal ke din baad kya "

and the day passed but nothing happened to them

abhijeet on phone call

"yaar daya abhi tak tho kuch nahi hua .tumhari information pakki hai na"

'haan boss information pakki hai..dekho aaj kuch hota hai kya..tumhara waha rehna zaroori hai wahape tarika aur adi ke jaan ko khatra hai unlogo se '

"ane do yaar unlogo ko isbaar nahi chodunga unhe ..pehle usne meri beti ko mujhse cheen liya aur ab mere bete ki jaan ke peeche pade hai ye log "

.

.

.

.

 **scene at hospital**

tarika was all time praying for abhijeet ..he once said her"jab tak tumhari dua mere saath hai mujhe bhala kya ho sakta hai ..haina tarika jee"

so she just started to pray to god in her heart ..at one side adi is standing near the statue of god and praying

doctor came outside

"doctor kaisa hai abhijeet "

'jee humne bullet nikal di hai ..aur hame inhe 24 hours observation me raKhna padega aur uske baad he hum unhe normal ward shift karenge '

"theek hai doctor thankyou "

'aur haa ek aur baat ..patient ke saat koi sirf ek he insaan ruk sakta hai'

" daya kya mai abhijeet ke saat ruk sakti hun ..please "

at first he wanted to deny but he looked at her whose eyes were full of guilt so he thought that if tarika stays with abhijeet he may cure faster

'theek hai ..mai adi ko ghar le jata hun..aur agar koi problem ho tho muje bata dena '

"sure"

tarika went inside and sat at the chair beside him and went in deep thoughts that had happened the next day of time limit

" _abhijeet sirf aaj he din bacha hai ..dekhte hai aaj kya karte ho tum ..kal tho chale jaoge..par adi kaha hai"she thought_

 _"abhijeet kaha hai"_

 _' wo bahar baccho ke saat khel raha hai '_

 _"theek hai ..mai baahar ja rahi hun grocery lene "_

 _'mai bhi chalta hun na tumhare saat '_

 _"tho adi ke saat kon rukega "she made him silent_

 _"mai aati hun thodi der me "_

 _tarika went to grocery shop ..after completing her shopping she came near her car but she saw someone's shadow behind her ...she turned around and her eyes widened by seeing that person_

 _"tum"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **sorry I wanted to end story this in this chapter but I couldn't**

 **tho sochiye kise dekha tarika ne**

 **pls review**


	11. Chapter 11

she was shocked to see him alive ..her eyes widened by seeing them .her face showed different expressions like she was happy,shocking whatever it may but only thought was there that her brother is alive.

she ran and hugged him tightly and cried "tum zinda ho ..I mean tumne mujhe kyun nahi bataya ki tumne zinda ho"

rajat to hugged her affectionately but he remembered something and separated "mujhe tumse bohat zaroori baat karni hai..tumhe lagta hai ki tum bohat badi hogayi ho .saare decisions khud le rahi ho"

"tum kis bare me baat kar rahe ho"

' tumhe pata nahi ki mai kis baareme baat kar raha hun'

" nahi bhai .batao tho"

' abhijeet sir ke baareme ,,tumne unhe apni zindagi se alag kardiya'

"kyun ki sirf abhijeet ke wajah se tum aur meri beti mujhse door hogaye ho ..aur tum chahte ho ki mai abhijeet ko na chodu " tarika cried

' kya tarika inta jaan payi ho abhijeet sir ko..tumhe pata hai wo kitna akele hogaye thhe tumhare bina ..aur tumhe kya lagta hai unhe afsoos nahi sharaddha ke jaane ka ..har din har ghanta mar mar ke jiye wo tum dono ke bina ..ek baat batao tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki abhijeet sir ki wajah se hamari jaan ko khatra thi '

tarika was silently shedding tears

"batao tarika "

'kyunki..kyunki us din wo gunde abhijeet ke liye aaye the na ..aur muje lagta his ki ye sab abhijeet ke kaaran he' she sobbed

"tumhe pata hai tarika uss din kya hua tha tumhare behosh hojane ke baad ..mai zinda tha aur abhijeet sir ne meri jaan bachiyi thi phir unhone ek plan banaya mere marne ka naatak shuru kiya aur muje secret mission par bhej diya taki mai un logo ke baareme pata Karun ..wo tumhe ye baat batane he wale the lekin tumhe abhijeet sir ko mere he kaatil bana diya ..huh .jo insaan apne parivaar se itna pyaar karta hai tumne unhe kaatil bana diya na"tears were flowing from both of their eyes

tarika sat down with thud she is not in a state of talking ..she was just remembering those bitter moments

"tumhe aur sunna padega tarika ..dil pe pattar rakhna . abhijeet sir aur daya sir tumhe do din ka time kyun diya pata hai "this made tarika to look at him

" taaki tumhare saamne sach aajaye ki mai zinda hun aur Shraddha ke kaatil ko pakad lun..mai almost dhund chukka tha use .aur tum jaante ho ki woh kon hai ..she nodded as no ...wo insaan koi aur nahi balki Vicky hai "

' wahi Vicky jisne tumhe college ke dino se pyaar karta tha ..usne he tumhe barbaad karne ki koshish ki hai ..usne socha ki woh pehle abhijeet ko maar dega ..phir use laga ki abhijeet sir ko maarna mushkil socha ki shradda ko maarde aur phir aisa scene create kiya ki tum abhijeet sir ko chod do ..phir tum sabse dur chali gayi aur usne tumhe dhundneki koshish ki..aur phir jab kuch saal baad usne phirse adi ko dekha tumhare saat ..isbaar socha ki wo adi ko maar dega ..wo har hamla abhijeet sir ke saat hua wo adi ke liye tha ..abhijeet sir ne har ek mushkil ko apne upar liya taaki wo tumhe khush dekh sake ...lekin tumne kya kiya ..adi ko abhijeet sir se dur karne ki sochi.'

" abhijeet ne pehle ye sab kuch mujhse kyun nahi bataya "

'tum abhijeet sir ki baat maanne ke liye tayyar thi kya ..har waqt tumhari wo nafrat bhari nigahe unhe aur mushkil karde the hai ,tum unse naraz thi maar lo ..shh khair chodo ye sab kehne ka time nahi hai mere paas ..abhi hame adi ko bachana hai ..adi ki jaan ko khatra hai Vicky se..maine kal usse pakad liya tha aur do char thappad maarne par usne saara sach ugal diya ..lekin wo aaj bhaag gaya aur muje lagta hai wo ab adi ke jaan ke peche pada hai'

"abhijeet hai adi ke paas ..usse kuch nahi hoga ..ek minute mere aate waqt adi baahar khel raha tha ..abhijeet ko ek baar phone karke puchti hu "she tried but it was busy

"tarika hum chalke dekhte hai adi ko "

"haan chalo"

while sitting in passenger seat she was lost in her thoughts "mai abhijeet ko kaise face karungi ,usne mere liiye,adi keliye apni jaan ki parwah nahi kar raha hai "she removed tears from her eyes

'tarika tumhe pata hai daya sir kehte the ki abhijeet sir duty tho karte the lekin jab bhi raat ko ghar jaate the ek baar tumhari tasveer dekte the aur apne aapko kos the the .tumhara photo apne seene se laga ke sote the sirf ek feeling se ki tum unke paas he ho'tears were flowing from eyes as she heard this..but only one thought was there with her ..how could she face him

soon they reached their house and she went inside calling abhijeet 's name

"ye abhijeet kaha hai ,,pura ghar dhundliya hai maine par abhi aur adi kahi dikhayi kyun nahi derahe hai"

rajat got a call from unknown number

' hello rajat bhai sahab kaise hai meri mehbooba kaisi hai shayed apne pyaare bete aur pati ko dhund rahi hogi haina '

" Vicky muje pata hai wo dono mere paas hai aur sahi salaamat hai"

' chod do unhe Vicky ,muje pata hai ki tumhe uske badle kuch aur chahiye bol kya chahiye'

" kaafi samaj ho" Vicky smiled evilly"sun tarika ko yaha bhej aur sirf aur sirf tarika ko yahi aani chahiye tum aur tumhare baaki sare cid ke keede nahi hahaahh .dekh ek ghante me moon restaurant ke paas tarika ko bhej waha se mai usse yaha bulwa lunga ..aur is baar koi hoshiyari nahi warna yaha tumhare pyaare abhijeet sir ko laash me dekhogi "

tarika reached restaurant and someone made her unconscious from behind

 **after four hours**

tarika was standing infront of abhijeet and adi with their hands were tied and a gun was there in her hand

"merii pyaari tarika ,,tum he sochlo ki tumhe kon chahiye abhijeet ya aditya ,,ek ko maar do aur mai dusre ko chod dunga ..and looked at her with his dirty looks ..mai tho kehta hu ki tum iss abhijeet ko maar do aur phir hum dono mil kar adi ki dekhbaal karenge aur tum chaho tho aur adi ke liye try kar sakte hai hum" he came closer to her

' door rahe tarika se ..Vicky tum bohat galat kar rahe ho ,,iska anajam acha nahi hoga '

she looked at him her eyes were full of tears whom to choose her husband who always fought for her ,cared her ,waited for her only her and another was her only reason to live her son ..she looked at abhijeet he said something with his eyes she tried to find and just their eyes were talking

 _'this plan is risky abhi'_

 _' we have to do this for our son'_

 _'but it is dangerous for your life and I cant make your life risky especially from me'_

 _'pls tarika ,,its for adi,,shoot me closer to muy heart and it should look like I am died ,,'_

 _'I am sorry abhi ..I cant but atleast for now ..I cant lose you after knowing the truth I am sorry that I misunderstood you'_

 _'this is not time to talk about this tarika ..let us be safe from here and we will talk about this later..now our priority is adi'_

" oye ye kya isharo me baat kar rahe ho ..ajao "saying Vicky forced her

' ek baar soch lo Vicky mai ye nahi kar sakti hun'

" tho theek hai mai adi ko maar dalunga" saying this he took a knife and kept it near adi's neck and pressed it little bit and few drops of blood came out

'nahi mai maarti hun abhijeet ko '

" aur haan teer sedha dil ke paas lagni chahiye "

she took her gun and pointed near abhijeet and she shot him not so exactly to heart

abhijeet acted as he if he died

" very good ..aur ab tumhari baari "

'ye kya bakwas hai'

"haha..jaaneman agar tum meri nahi ho sakti ho tho kisi ki bhi nahi ho sakti ,mujhe pata hai tum abhijeet se pyaar karti ho aur tum mujhe kabhi nahi apnaogi..I will kill you both son and mother .."

'pls aisa mat karo ,adi ko kuch mat karna ,she looked at adi who is unconscious now ,wo abhi behosh ho gaya hai pls abhijeet ko adi ko muje hospital lejane do ,uske baad muje maar dalna ,pls unhe jane do yahase'

'aise kaise thodi der ruko tum teeno ko seedha shamshan ghat leke jata hun'

he took his gun and was about to shoot her but cid came and saved her and a fight started

Vicky found a chance and caught tarika and pointed his knife near her neck and stopped them showing his knife

"ruk jao warna mai tarika ko maar dalunga "

all stopped at their place fortunately or unfortunately he was standing infront of abhijeet where his one hand was untied and he opened his eyes and pushed Vicky away from tarika

"himmat kaise hui tumhari tarika ko haath lagane ki au mere bete ko chot pohanchane ki "

and he tried to fight with him but he suddenly felt unconscious because of bullet

" abhijeet "tarika held him and kept his head on her lap

and immediately he was rushed to hospital along with adi

 **next day**

abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at his buddy and smiled

"kaise ho boss"

'theek hun yaar'

his eyes went to other side and looked at rajat and smiled at his

"tq tumhari wajah se wo aaj pakda gaya"

' kya sir ye mera farz tha'

abhijeet looked at whole room but his eyes wanted to see two more special persons in his life

suddenly tarika entered with eyes looked like she was guilt of this whole thing

she didn't met her eyes with him and adi came near abhi

" papa ..ab aap kaise ho"

' mai theek hun beta ,jab tak mere paas aap sabki dua hai muje kuch nahi ho sakta hai 'he said looking at tarika

tarika turned around to leave the room

"tum kaha ja rahi ho tarika "

'mera ab yaha kya kaam daya ..maine sochliya hai ki mai adi ko abhijeet se dur nahi karungi'

"yeh tho bohat he khushi ki baat hai ,lekin tum kaha ja rahi ho ,sab theek ho gaya na"asked rajat

' mai yaha se ja rahi hu rajat ,mera yaha koi vasta nahi ,bus ek kaam rrehgaya tha maine wo bhi kar diya abhi ko adi somp diya .aur mera koi haq nahi abhijeet ke saath rehne ka'

 **leave a review;**


	12. Chapter 12

every one was shocked with her reaction

"muje tarika se kuch baat karni hai akele me" he confessed

she felt that she should listen him atleast now because it was all her fault for which he is in pain

others went outside leaving them alone

"baitho"

she sat beside him quietly still not choose to look him

"theek lete hai talaak tumhe mujhse aazadi chahiye na" it was just painful for her to hear especially from him..she stopped her tears from flowing down of her eyes

'kya reason dogi tum court ko I mean ek reason tho dena padega na divorce ke liye'

"kehdungi ki mai tumhare laayak nahi hun"

'haha is reason se koi faida nahi tarika ,kuch aur reason dhundo'

"maine tumpe bharosa nahi kiya abhijeet aur isilye humlog alag hogaye ,shayed isliye mai ye duri deserve karti hun"

'acha maano tarika koi reason bata de phir adi ka kya ,kon lega uski responsibility'

"tum he deserve karte ho adi ko bhi "

'tho tum adi ke bina reh sakti ho '

'haan'she cried

"acha lekin ek baat jaan lo tarika bacche ke liye maa aur baap dono ka pyaar chahiye hota ,wo ab tak tumhare saath tha usko meri kami thi aur ab muje somp rahi use ab tumhari kami hogi,,shayed tum mahaan ho tarika isliye use ab tak ek maa aur baap dono ka pyaar diya lekin mai nahi hun mai use tumhari kami kabhi nahi pura kar sakta afterall mother is mother"he said roughly the starting two line but became soft at the ending of the last line

this made him to jerk and felt pain in his arm "aah"

'abhi tum theek ho ,mai abhi doctor ko bulati hun'

"nahi iski koi zaroorat nahi ,mai theek hun,jaanti ho tarika ye dard mujhe bohat kam hai mere liye lekin uss dard ka kya jo mere dil me hai pal pal khurad raha hai ki mai ek acha pita nahi ban paya ,mai Shraddha ko nahi bhool sakta tarika ,bohat lado se pala maine use ,jaanti ho kyun"

she nodded as no and abhijeet continued"kyunki mujhe ehsaas he nahi hai kii maa ka pyaar ,pita ka pyaar kaise hota hai ,mai taras ta raha ,phir tum aayi mere zindagi me muje tab ehsaas hua ki shayed meri maa hoti tho mujhe aise lad karti ,he sobbed ,mai hamesha tumhare saamne notanki karta hun taaaki tum mujhe sambhalo ,phir jab Shraddha aayi maine socha ki mai usko duniya ki saari khushi dunga ,par aafsoos bhagawan ko ye manzoor nahi tha unhone mujhse Shraddha ko leliya,phir tum bhi chali gayi,aaj jab mujhe phirse khushi de rahi ho tarika adi ko chodkar lekin tumhare bina mai hamesha adhura hun "

tears were flowing from both of their eyes but both were hiding from each other

"mai kya karoon abhi"

'socho tarika ki tum kya kar sakti thi aur tum kya kar rahi ho '

tarika thought for sometime and understood that she needs sometime to think the whole matter she quietly went near door but abhijeet stopped'

ek baat tarika,jawab jo bhi ho na ek baar ache se soch lena ,tum apni dil ka aur dimaag ke dono sunna ,lek8n ek baat yaad rakhna tumhare iss decision se adi ko koi problem nahi hona chahiye'

tarika left outside

she didn't come for return

abhijeet felt very bad on her behaviour and he thought that this may be her decision

after two days he was discharged ,in these two days there was no call from her or not even a message,he slightly felt angry on her

he went inside slowly with the help of daya

"arey yaar abhijeet mai reports gaadi me bhool gaya ,abhi leke aata hun tum ander jao"

'abhijeet opened the door but lights were off ,he slowly swithed on the light'

"ssuuurrrrpprrriiiiiiiiissssseee"

'yes all the cid team was present there to welcome him iincluding tarika and adi'

"papa mai bohat khush hun ,mamma ne kaha ki hum aapke saath rahenge"

'mai bhi bohat khush hun beta and he hugged his son

he was really surprised to see them oops especially tarika

he thanked every one with a smile on his face

he watching her with a smiled and thanked her through her eyes to which she just smiled

he got a chance to meet her when she went to kitchen to take water

"tarika thankyou"

'wo kya hai na maine socha ki mai ek maa cum pita cum biwi kehne wale ko chod ke jaake bohat galti hai'

"mujhe samaj nahi aara ki tumhe thank you kaise kahe,aur ye tumne decision kab liya"

'wo jab tumne itna bada lamba lecture diya phir maine socha uske baareme phir'

'phir'

"phirse socha "

'phir'

"phirse socha"

'arey kya socha yaar'

"yehi ki tumne kaha na ki ...she continued her dialoges...but she was stopped suddenly by a kiss ..he didn't take much time he just kissed her to stop her from blabbering and like a thank you kiss"

he moved away and smiled seeing her expressions and went outside to join her

here tarika just smiled to herself and some moments flashed in her mind she felt very angry on herself because he blamed him for everything and he was the person who has selfless love and he was the only one person who waited for her

 **they had a great time with their family of cid**

 **at night**

abhijeet is smiling to himself in their bed room

tarika entered too and smiled to him

"ek tablet hai agar wo tum khalo na kal tak theek ho jayega"

'kya ' abhijeet asked confusingly

'ye jo tum has rahe ho na apne aap , ye bhi tho koi bimari se kam nahi'

they both smiled

'kya yaar tum bhi '

"waise apne aap muskura kyun rahe the"

' wo actually mai na ek baat jaan li aaaj'

"kya "

'yehi ki jab ham kisi cheez ko dil se chahte hai na tho puri duniya hame uss cheez dilane me help karegi ,mai bus yehi soch raha tha agar ye sab kuch nahi hota tho tum kabhi nahi mil pati '

they both hugged

"papa mama"

adi entered room

"kya mai aaj aap dono ke saath so sakta hun kya"

'ofcourse beta ,yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat hai'

adi came and settled between then " mai aaj bohat khush hun papa ,I love you mamma papa and he kissed them and slept

and abhirika also slept with adi between them

 **happy friendship day to all my ff family, I hope you enjoyed a lot and I too enjoyed this day**

 **,I know I am late but end me sab theek kar diya na**

 **and sorry for spelling mistakes ,I didn't rechecked it**

 **and I sincerely thanks to all those who supported me until the last**


End file.
